


everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

by carefulren



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But not too sad, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Buck, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Whump, alternatively sad Buck, he just thinks he ruins everything, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: When he opens the door, he’s greeted with a face full of flowers, all deep red roses that he inhales deeply. He cups his hand over Buck’s, frowning faintly at the cold skin underneath his, and pulls the flowers down until he can see Buck fully.“Hey.”Eddie should be focused on the warm, bashful grin played across Buck’s lips. He should be distracted by how Buck’s maroon button down stretches tightly against his arms, lining his biceps. He should be berating himself for zeroing in on Buck’s navy slacks, and on how much he’d rather be crouching down to undo Buck’s belt. But, he’s not.(Eddie and Buck's Valentine's Day dinner doesn't go according to plan.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

Public. Eddie works the word around his mind, spelling it out slowly, deliberately, honing in on the faint echo of Buck’s voice still ringing in his ears. 

_“You want to go public?”_

Eddie can still perfectly visualize the faint, rosy blush that colored Buck’s cheeks when he asked just behind a ladder truck after a tasking call almost two weeks ago. Seeing Buck was one thing, but others seeing him with Buck? The question caught Eddie off guard, and while he was hesitant, Buck’s eyes had been so bright and eager. Eddie couldn’t help but nod, and they walked hand-in-hand to the changing rooms, both prominently blushing more at the catcalls that rang out across the station. 

It’s been different since then, Eddie thinks, but he doesn’t mind it one bit. He smooths his hands down his black button up, his eyes dragging up and down his being through a floor-length mirror. It’s his first date publicly with Buck, and it’s also Valentine’s Day. Buck’s handled the reservations, not uttering a single peep, insisting he take care of all the details, and Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a tiny bit nervous. 

Giddy more so, but there’s an underlining hint of nerves that cradle just beneath his heart. What if he’s not dressed nice enough compared to Buck? What if he hates the restaurant Buck chooses and has trouble keeping his distaste from his face? 

The knock on his front door interrupts his thoughts and kicks his heart into overdrive. He sucks in a measured breath, calming himself with the deep swell of his lungs, and abandons his reflection, deciding that his black button down and gray slacks are going to have to be good enough. 

When he opens the door, he’s greeted with a face full of flowers, all deep red roses that he inhales deeply. He cups his hand over Buck’s, frowning faintly at the cold skin underneath his, and pulls the flowers down until he can see Buck fully. 

“Hey.”

Eddie should be focused on the warm, bashful grin played across Buck’s lips. He should be distracted by how Buck’s maroon button down stretches tightly against his arms, lining his biceps. He should be berating himself for zeroing in on Buck’s navy slacks, and on how much he’d rather be crouching down to undo Buck’s belt. But, he’s not.

Instead, he’s studying the splash of red colored to each of Buck’s cheeks. He’d easily blame it on the cold, considering the chill just from Buck’s hand, but the single bead of sweat slipping down Buck’s temple tells Eddie otherwise. And he’s still working around the single “hey” greeting that came off a tone that’s a few notes deeper than normal and a tad raspy. 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asks, and Buck opens his mouth to speak, but then his nose scrunches up, and Eddie snags the bouquet of flowers just in time for Buck to turn away and sneeze sharply into the crook of his arm.

“I’ll take that as a no?” Eddie tries, eyebrows raising as Buck shakes his head, sniffling. 

“It’s just cold outside.” 

Eddie reaches forward and cups his hand to Buck’s cheek. There’s an unnatural warmth that screams fever, but it’s not high, probably low-grade. Buck drops his guard and leans into Eddie’s touch, and Eddie clears his throat. 

“I think you’re running a fever.” 

“Eddie,” Buck tries, and Eddie knows this tone far too well. It’s one Buck reserves in situations where he’s persistently adamant. 

“I... I may have a small cold,” Buck admits, shoulders slumping. “But it’s Valentine’s Day!” He whines that last part, the words falling away to a few more sneezes that leave Eddie wincing. 

“Okay, get in here,” Eddie urges, latching onto Buck’s arm and guiding him into the house, shutting the door behind them. He slides a hand to the small of Buck’s back, ushering him out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Buck flops against the couch, the dramatics never ceasing, even with a fever. 

Eddie slips away to the bathroom in search of a thermometer, tissues, and aspirin, eyes rolling as Buck’s voice somehow carries across his entire house despite being weighed down by congestion. 

“I ruin everything.” 

“No,” Eddie calls back, rifling through his medicine cabinet. “You don’t.” 

“I do, though. I think I’m literally cursed. I’ve been looking forward to this day all week, and the second it’s go time, my immune system rebels.”

There’s a pause, a fit of sneezing, and Eddie steps back into the room to a long, loud groan. Buck’s hunched over, sniffling loudly, and he’s digging his palms into his eyes. 

“Headache?” Eddie asks, dropping down onto the couch beside Buck. He traces one hand up and down Buck’s back when Buck falls into another, harsher fit of sneezing that shakes his shoulders, his back tensing. 

“Okay?” 

“Ugh, no,” Buck groans, snagging the tissue Eddie holds out to him. “I mean, yes. But no.” He swipes at his nose, and Eddie smiles softly, hand cupping the back of Buck’s neck. 

“You’re definitely giving me a lot to work with here.” Eddie reaches for the thermometer, stopping only when Buck clasps a weak hand to his arm. 

“Don’t bother. I checked it before I left. 100.2. I already took medicine.” 

Eddie swallows back the burning urge to scold Buck for not just informing him that he’s ill and staying home. He wants to lecture, but Buck looks the mere definition of pitiful: his blue eyes dull and mutely glassy, his cheeks an unhealthy blush, and he’s shaking and sniffling, a tissue pressed to his nose. 

The breath Eddie lets out instead is low and calculated, and he can feel Buck’s eyes on him as he leaves the couch and crouches down to undo the laces of Buck’s shoes. He helps Buck slip his feet out of his shoes. 

“You’re mad.” 

“I’m not,” Eddie says lightly. “I’m just worried.” 

“No,” Buck argues, “You’re mad, and you should be because I ruin everything.” 

Frowning, Eddie kicks his own shoes off, and he slides back down onto the couch, shifting until his back is pressed against the arm. “Come here,” he says, arms opening, and Buck reluctantly crawls toward him, flopping down against him, his chest flush to Eddie’s. 

Eddie wraps both arms around Buck, frowning at the faint shivering that vibrates against him, and he brings his hands back to Buck’s back, rubbing small, warm circles. 

“You don’t ruin everything,” Eddie repeats, tilting his head when Buck nuzzles his too-warm nose to Eddie’s neck. What Eddie wants to say is that Buck can somehow make even the worst situations okay, that Buck’s smile can brighten a dark room, that Buck’s determination and eagerness are far too endearing, that he’s falling for Buck so fast it’s scary. “You do the opposite actually,” he opts for, and Buck huffs out a weak laugh, his breath hot against Eddie’s neck. 

“You’re truly a man of many words, Edmundo.” 

The sarcasm is heavy in Buck’s tone, and Eddie rolls his eyes. “And you’re really about to get your ass kicked off my couch, _Evan_.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Buck drags out, lifting his head and batting lashes that should not be allowed at Eddie’s face. “You can’t. I’m too sick.” 

“Stop talking,” Eddie grumbles, cupping the back of Buck’s neck and pushing Buck’s head back down until his cheek is resting atop Eddie’s shoulder. “If you’re so sick, there should be less talking and more resting.” 

Buck shivers against Eddie again, and Eddie reaches over the back of his couch and drags a blanket over the two of them. 

“Eddie,” Buck whispers after a few moments with only his congested, loud breathing filling their space. “I’m-”

“-what? Sorry?” Eddie interrupts flatly, and Buck twists his neck, peering up at Eddie’s face. “You have nothing to be sorry for. People get sick, and I have a feeling you’re only sick because you stayed up to watch over my sick kid when I was still finishing my shift, so I should be the one apologizing.” 

Buck hums, dragging his gaze back down. “I’ll watch over Christopher whenever. I love that little guy.” 

“I love you.” Eddie meant to say ‘and he loves you,’ and yet... His lips snap shut, and he goes rigid, the weight of his words slamming against his heart. He’s sure Buck’s going to leave any second now, but Buck only nuzzles impossibly closer to him, humming absently, content.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I with there was a way I could physically express how much I want these two to end up together. I think I'm used to shipping characters who, I know, don't actually have any chance whatsoever of being together, but these two? UGH.
> 
> Anyway, happy Valentine's Day :)
> 
> Title taken from "gold rush" by Taylor Swift. (Tbh, "evermore" is the only album I've been listening to since it came out in December.)


End file.
